GNK KR '11-'12 wiki
Welkom bij De wiki over de integratietoets 2012 die . sinds (Maand) (Jaar) Integratietoets 2012 Beste jaargenoten, Zou iedereen zijn steentje bij willen dragen en per casus willen beschrijven wat de ziekte inhoudt, hoe het kan ontstaan, wat de symptomen zijn, welk onderzoek erbij hoort (anamnese, lichamelijk onderzoek, afbeeldend onderzoek, laboratorium onderzoek), wat de differentiaal diagnosen zijn, wat de behandeling per DD is en eventueel de bron die je gebruikt hebt? Als de casus niet over een ziekte gaat, is bovenstaande indeling minder handig. Misschien kun je bij medicamenten beter de indeling achtergrond, werking, wanneer geïndiceerd, interacties en bijwerkingen aanhouden. Ideeën hierover zijn welkom. Casus 1 (14 vragen) Een aantal studenten bestudeert met elkaar het volgende artikel: Tromm A et al. Budesonide 9 mg is at least as effective as mesalamine 4.5 g in patients with mildly to moderately active Crohn's disease. Gastroenterology. 2011;140(2):425-434.e1. Casus 1: Wetenschappelijk artikel + aantekeningen. Casus 2 (1 vraag) Je bent cardioloog. Na een doorgemaakt myocardinfarct wil je een 63-jarige vrouw als secundaire preventie een orale trombocytenaggregatieremmer voorschrijven. Casus 3 (1 vraag) Je bent cardioloog. Een 54-jarige hartpatiënt wordt opgenomen op de CCU. De patiënt gebruikt thuis 150 mg metoprolol retard tabletten/dag. Casus 4 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Een 60-jarige man heeft hypertensie en je wilt een behandeling met een diureticum starten. Casus 5 (1 vraag) Je bent hepatoloog. Bij een 30-jarige Chinese man is de diagnose hepatitis C vastgesteld. Casus 6 (1 vraag) Je bent internist. Een 40-jarige vrouw heeft hypothyereoïdie en moet suppletie van schildklierhormoon gaan krijgen. Levothyroxine (T4) en liothyronine (T3) zijn thyreomimetica. Casus 7 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Een 57-jarige man gebruikt al enige tijd simvastatine in verband met een verhoogd risico op hart- en vaatziekten. De man komt voor controle op het spreekuur Casus 8 (2 vragen) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 53-jarige vrouw die klaagt over haar 'rechter oog dat er anders uit ziet dan haar linker oog'. Onderzoek wijst uit dat met name de pupil rechts kleiner is dan links, vooral bij weinig licht. Beide ogen reageren echter wel op de licht reflex. Het rechter ooglid hangt ook iets verder naar beneden. De rechter zijde van het gezicht van patiënte is iets roder dan links. Je vermoedt dat er sprake is van het syndroom van Horner. Casus 9 (3 vragen) Je bent sportarts en wordt bezocht door een 33-jarige man die enthousiast voetbalt in een amateurelftal. Bij de laatste wedstrijd heeft hij een trap tegen zijn gestrekte knie gehad die op dat moment zijn gewicht droeg. De man moest daarna van het veld worden gedragen en kan daags na de wedstrijd nog niet op het been staan. Casus 10 (2 vragen) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 67-jarige vrouw met de klacht van pijn in haar linker been. Casus 11 (2 vragen) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 73-jarige vrouw met een ulcus ter hoogte van haar rechter mediale enkel. Het is ontstaan nadat ze zich gestoten had tegen een winkelwagentje. Het is nu al 9 weken geleden en het wil maar niet genezen. Casus 12 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts en een 54-jarige man komt op het spreekuur in verband met de klacht pijn op de borst. Casus 13 (1 vraag) Tijdens een training in het lezen van ECG’s, hebben twee studenten onenigheid over de ECG kenmerken van atriumfibrilleren. Casus 14 (1 vraag) Je bent arts-assistent cardiologie. Een tevoren gezonde patiënt van 70 jaar wordt opgenomen met een acuut hartinfarct. Casus 15 (4 vragen) Je bent huisarts. Je denkt aan de diagnose angina pectoris bij een 65-jarige man met pijn op de borst. Casus 16 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts en wordt gebeld door een ongeruste moeder omdat zij haar kind, een meisje van 3 jaar, niet kan wakker maken. Het meisje is in het ziekenhuis bekend met een ureumcyclus defect. Het kind was gisteren niet zo lekker. Ze had koorts tot 39 °C en heeft 2x gebraakt. Casus 17 (1 vraag) Je bent medisch student die net het onderwerp “haemodynamica van het hart” heeft bestudeerd. Casus 18 (2 vragen) Je bent student geneeskunde. Voor je op straat zie je een 60-plusser op de fiets aangereden worden door een automobilist. Casus 19 (3 vragen) Je bent huisarts en loopt bij toeval langs een brandende woning. Je wordt door omstanders gevraagd mee te kijken bij een man van in de 40 jaar die uit het brandende huis is gekomen. Casus 20 (CIP vraag – 10 punten) Je bent huisarts. Op het spreekuur komt een 55-jarige man met klachten van benauwdheid. Casus 21 (1 vraag) Je bent MDL-arts. Een 63-jarige man wordt naar je verwezen in verband met passageklachten en gewichtsverlies. Casus 22 (1 vraag) Je bent keuringsarts. Een 28-jarige Marokkaans-Nederlandse vrouw komt op het spreekuur in verband met de keuring voor een levensverzekering in verband met een hypotheekaanvraag. Casus 23 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Een 41-jarige man komt naar het spreekuur in verband met de vraag of hij verwezen kan worden naar een chirurg. Hij heeft geen klachten, maar zijn vader heeft onlangs een galsteenkoliek gehad en recentelijk is zijn oudere broer in het ziekenhuis opgenomen met een biliaire pancreatitis. Hij wil zijn galblaas laten verwijderen, ongeacht of er sprake is van cholecystolithiasis. Casus 24 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Een 63-jarige man komt op het spreekuur in verband met pijn bovenin de buik en gewichtsverlies (3 kg in de laatste 3 maanden). Casus 25 (1 vraag) Je bent werkzaam als arts op een GGD waar je mensen adviseert tot vaccinatie tegen hepatitis B. Casus 26 (1 vraag) Je bent werkzaam op de Spoedeisende Hulp. ’s Avonds laat komt er een 60-jarige vrouw met koorts, koude rillingen en pijn rechts bovenin de buik, sinds het einde van de middag. Casus 27 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 23-jarige vrouw met klachten van kortademigheid bij inspanning en een piepende ademhaling. Casus 28 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts en ziet ter controle een 23-jarige vrouw die bekend is met astma. Casus 29 (1 vraag) Je bent longarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 66-jarige vrouw met klachten van kortademigheid bij inspanning. Casus 30 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 38-jarige vrouw met sinds 3 dagen klachten van plotse pijn links op de borst, vastzittend aan de ademhaling en die verergert bij hoesten. Casus 31 (1 vraag) Je bent longarts. Aan een coassistent die meekijkt op de polikliniek leg je uit dat de longen twee circulaties hebben. Casus 32 (1 vraag) Je bent longarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 76-jarige man met klachten van ophoesten van sputum met geregeld een draadje bloed daarbij. Casus 33 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 43-jarige vrouw met dikke voeten. Casus 34 (4 vragen) Je bent internist. Op je spreekuur komt een 23-jarige vrouw voor controle. Ze heeft een stabiele, gestoorde nierfunctie. Je bent nefroloog. Op je spreekuur komt een 52-jarige man met macroscopische hematurie. Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 52-jarige man met een zwelling in beide flanken. Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 42-jarige man met spierzwakte. Casus 35 (1 vraag) Je bent dienstdoend arts-assistent op de afdeling Spoedeisende Hulp (SEH). Een 18-jarige vrouw is binnengekomen met pijn aan de voet na een val tijdens het volleyballen. Je hebt de uitslag van de röntgenfoto binnen. Je vertelt de patiënt dat er een botbreuk te zien is van het middenvoetsbeen van de kleine teen. Je vertelt dat een operatieve ingreep de beste optie is en dat zij daarvoor onder algehele narcose moet. De vrouw reageert erg geschrokken. Jij zegt daarop: “Ik merk dat u erg schrikt van wat ik u vertel over de operatie”. Casus 36 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Een 45-jarige man komt op je spreekuur in verband met hoesten. Hij is een stevige roker. Je spreekt met hem over stoppen met roken. Je hebt met de patiënt besproken of hij denkt dat het zal lukken om te stoppen met roken. Je hebt hem gevraagd of hij verwacht dat hij zich beter zal voelen als hij niet meer rookt. Ook heb je het met hem gehad over wat zijn vrouw en kinderen ervan zouden vinden als hij stopt. Casus 37 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Een 55-jarige vrouw komt op je spreekuur in verband met kortademigheid. Je stelt de volgende vraag: “Heeft u last van een piepende ademhaling?”. Casus 38 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 49-jarige vrouw. Ze vertelt het volgende: “De laatste maanden ben ik zo ontzettend benauwd. Vooral als ik de trap oploop en als ik aan het stofzuigen ben. Dan wordt het eigenlijk nog erger. Ook net op de fiets op weg hierheen kreeg ik er weer last van”. Jij zegt daarop: “Dus als u zich inspant wordt de benauwdheid erger. Klopt dat?” Casus 39 (2 vragen) Je bent aan het studeren voor een tentamen en wilt een rij met namen uit je hoofd leren. Casus 40 (1 vraag) Wanneer je in de cafetaria van de faculteit gaat lunchen, valt het je op dat er verschillende groepjes mensen bij elkaar zitten, en dat veel van die groepjes lijken te bestaan uit personen die in zeker opzicht op elkaar lijken qua leeftijd, kleding, haardracht en dergelijke. Casus 41 (1 vraag) Je bent huisarts en wordt midden in de nacht gebeld door een moeder die vertelt dat haar dochtertje van 3 jaar al een paar dagen koortsaanvallen heeft en over hoofdpijn klaagt. De moeder maakt zich flinke zorgen. Een collega die samen met jou op de huisartsenpost is die nacht, hoort het verhaal aan en adviseert je onder meer om snel een visite af te leggen bij het kind. Je denkt dat je collega geen rekening houdt met de heuristiek Representativiteit. Casus 42 (1 vraag) In je studiegroep zit een streng Christelijke student genaamd Johannes, afkomstig uit een afgelegen dorp op het platteland. Je merkt dat hij tijdens klein groepsonderwijs meestal in zijn eentje binnenkomt en zich wat afzijdig opstelt ten opzichte van de anderen. Bijdragen aan deze wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees ' ' eens door. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen. * Lees ' '. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Hoofdpagina Categorie:Hoofdpagina